ultimate_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Hour
|story = |directed = |previous = "Questions Answered" |next = "Losing The Way" }} The Last Hour is the tenth and final episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis The new year is arriving in just an hour. However, everything goes wrong. The radioactive acid from Malakal is coming into the evacuation center, resulting to many electric problems which may cause a fatal explosion, and if not, radioactive effects. They only have less than an hour to fix everything before everything goes wrong in the last hour of 2013. Transcript December 31, 2013, 11:00:03 PM SpongeBob: 'Officially one hour to go! '''Patrick: '''Man, I can't wait for it! This will be our first New Year's Eve here. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Wow, it's been a rough year but we've stayed afloat so far. '''SpongeBob: '''Turn on the TV, Mr. Krabs. I want to watch the New Year's Special. ''Krabs turns on TV. 'News Reporter: '''Breaking News '''Patrick: '''Channel 23, Mr. Krabs. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Wait. '''News Reporter: '''Uh, we have breaking news coming in from... Malakal, Palau. ---- '''CNN Reporter: '''Breaking News from Palau, we have a report of another radioactive leak which is flowing out into the ocean, local authorities say... '''ABS-CBN Reporter: '''Hindi na puwedeng tumira sa mga lugar malapit dito, evacuation na po para sa mga malapit dito. ''(People are prohibited to be near the area of Malakal. Forced evacuation is now being forced for eveyone living here and near it.) 'OTV Reporter: '''Aure ke untrisa dosetrese namatai kung araw darabanititng rito. ''(23 are currently being treated in nearby hospitals due to the effects of this New Year's Eve situation.) ---- '''SpongeBob: '''Oh my goodness. Don't change the channel. '''Johnny Elaine: '''Authorities are rushing to get to the area to decrease the effects of the radioactivity. However, sudden power surges may occur so do not be alarmed. '''Mr. Krabs: ''(gets a ring on his phone) Hello..., Perch? What? Uh, okay. Got it. We'll be on our way as soon as possible '''Sandy: '''What is it? '''Squidward: '''Obviously, someone called him up because they need our help. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Correct and...the whole power station on this mountain may explode since it's highly sensitive to radioactive chemicals. '''SpongeBob: '''Why? '''Sandy: '''The power source contains allesium and sabefiwuonium. They are very sensitive and might combust, or worst explode. Plus, radioactive elements are highly cancerous to many beings, including us. '''Mr. Krabs: '''We have at least 50 to 60 minutes before everything goes to shit. '11:11:28pm' '''Patrick: '''11:11 make a wish. '''Squidward: '''Shut up, Patrick. Can't you see our problem right now? '''Patrick: '''Yeah, you aren't in the hospital right now. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Oh shiiit. '''Squidward: '''Oh, shut up, Patrick. '''Sandy: '''We have a highly fatal situation here, will you all now move? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, sorry Sandy. '11:13:00pm' '''Mr. Krabs: '(calling on his phone) ''We're here, where's the chopper? '''Perch: '''It'll be there in 3...2....back off! '''Mr. Krabs: '(looks up) ''Oh damn haha. '''Perch: '''Come on, we have very few time! Only less than 50 minutes left ''leaves. 11:19:52pm Mr. Krabs: '''That was a rough landing. '''Sandy: '''What do we need to do now? '''Perch: '''We have to reboot the power system for five minutes, so I'll let Sandy go with the electricians. And SpongeBob, I need you to get me that bucket of Ununoctium to deter the radioactive chemicals. Patrick and Mr. Krabs, go with the cleansing team and Squidward, you have to give these instructions ''(hands a booklet) ''to Luis, Tom, Violet, Travis and Sheldon, our chemists. '''Everyone: '''Got it. ''11:23:30pm'' 'Sandy: '''Okay guys, so we need to reboot the designated transactinide unit, which is why the startup system isn't starting properly. But I don't know why the screen is still blue? '''Electrician #1 (Gavin): '''Oh, It says "wait for 10 minutes or press enter". '''Electrician #2 (Cosmo): '''Should we press enter? '''Electrician #3 (Uvuvwevwevwe Onyetenyevwe Ugwemubwem Ossas): '''Press enter. '''Electrician #1 (Gavin): '''I suggest we wait, so that the booting process will be done properly. '''Electricians #2 and #3: '''Agreed. '''Sandy: '''Well, this will be quite a long wait. Cosmo, Gavin. Come with me, let's help the others. Uvuvwevwevwe, guard the computer. '---''' 'SpongeBob: '''Okay, what did he say? Um... I think it was Ununoctium. ''(carries the bucket) ''Oh man, this is heavy. Hello? Calaz, Tyce, come here and help me! '---''' 'Mr. Krabs: '''Where's the cleansing room? '''Patrick: '''Room? I thought he said "go with the cleansing team". '''Mr. Krabs: '''Uh...oh my. '---''' '''Squidward: '''Have you seen the chemists? '''SpongeBot: '''I'm a robot, lol just kidding. I'm not really a robot, I just act like one. Ask Ram, I think he's here somewhere. '''Squidward: ''(runs to another worker)'' Uh, have you seen Ram? Cans: '''Ram? As in Ram Darre? Uh, he's in the stock room. '''Squidward: '''Ugh, where's the stock room? ''11:34:00pm'' '''Sandy: ''(sees Squidward) Squidward! Where are you going? '''Squidward: '''I'm looking for the chemists but this robot told me to look for a guy named Ram Darre. '''Sandy: '''Ram? They said he was somewhere else today. If you're looking for the chemists go to William Leonard's office. '---''' SpongeBob: 'Okay, so we arrived at the West Hall, what now? '''Calaz: '''Oh, give it to the Guy With The Radio. '''Tyce: '''He's there! '''Calaz: '''Uh, hello? '''Radio Guy: '''Oh finally, the ununoctium is here. Okay, we have to put it in that transport terminal, it goes up into the brim and will deter the radioactive matter. '''SpongeBob: '''Good. '---''' 'Mr. Krabs: '''Patrick, let's try asking someone. Hello? '''Sonic: '''Oh, hey. I'm Sonic, and I'm epic. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Uh, is there a cleansing team? '''Sonic: '''Yep, go left then you'll see them. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Thanks. '---''' 'Squidward: '''Phazer Gazer, Samsung Wtr, Origin Nator, oh! William Leonard. ''(knocks on the door) ''11:40:18pm'' '''Squidward: '''Why is this room so dark? ''(door locks behind him) ''Uh...oh no, oh damn. '''Unknown Voice: '''You know me. I'm not William Leonard. I'm Sear. '''Squidward: ''(nervously) John Sear? '''John: '''Yes. '''Squidward: '''What do you want from me? '''John: '''Didn't you know? This is a suicide operation. '''Squidward: '''You planned everything? '''John: '''No, I took advantage of the situation. '''Squidward: '(Gulp) ''Why? '11:43:13pm' '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, we're done. '''Radio Guy: '''Where'll you go now? '''SpongeBob: '''Back to the gang. '---''' Patrick: 'Done. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Let's go find the others now. '---''' '''Sandy: '''Where's Squidward? ''11:48:00pm'' '''Sandy: '''Guys! '''SpongeBob: '''Sandy, where's Squidward? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Yeah, you saw him? '''Sandy: '''He went to William Leonard's place the last time I saw him. '''Patrick: '''It's over there to the left! ''11:50:00pm'' '''Sandy: ''(knocks hard on the door) Squidward?! '''Mr. Krabs: (kicks down door) ''Sear? '''SpongeBob: '''What are you doing here? Why is Squidward tied up? ''11:53:07pm'' '''Mr. Krabs: '''I tranquilized him for a while. '''Squidward: '''Pass this on to the chemists! '''SpongeBob: ''(gets the booklet and passes it onto Sandy) Run! '11:54:00pm' '''Sandy: '(sees that the bodyguards of Sear are heading towards the electricity base) ''SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs, handle them! ''(keeps running) ''Hello, have you seen the chemists? '''Jon: '''They're looking for the booklet, give it to me! ''(runs towards the chemists) Sheldon: 'Come on! We only have a few minutes left! '''Luis: '''Okay, what does this say? '''Travis: '''Jill Stein says read the damn booklet! '''Tom: '''Oh, Sheldon, you do section A, Travis, you do B and Luis, you do C. '---''' 'SpongeBob: '''Mr. Krabs, shoot them! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Only one more to go! ''(fires and shoots the last bodyguard) '''Uvuvuwevwe: '''Thank goodness. The code wasn't damaged. ''11:58:33pm'' '''Luis: '''How much longer? '''Travis: '''Only a bit left. '''Sheldon: '''It must be done before the 60 second mark! '''Tom: '''Who's that? '''Sear: ''(runs towards them)'' Sandy: 'Get out of here! ''(karate kicks him away) commence in a fight some length away from them. ''11:59:10pm'' '''Mr. Krabs: ''(arrives at the chemists' area) 50 seconds 'til New Year....and possible death! '''Squidward: '''Are you guys done yet? '''Violet: '''Five... '''Luis: '''Four... '''Travis: '''Three... '''Sear: '(kicks the booklet out of the way) Tom: '''It's okay, we didn't need that. It we were done anyway. '''Sheldon: '''It's done! '''Mr. Krabs: ''(shoots Sear with tranquilizer) We did it, with forty seconds to spare. '''Luis: '''Finally, we did it! '''SpongeBob: '''We did it! Congratulations guys! '''Patrick: '''Wohoo, buddy! '11:59:50pm' '''Squidward: '''10 seconds left, why are you all quiet? '''Travis: '''Press the damn final boot button! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Done! '''SpongeBob: '''3....2.....1.... 'January 1, 2014, 12:00:00am' '''Patrick: '''No explosion? '''SpongeBob: '''Happy New Year! Phew, thank goodness there wasn't anything bad that happened. '''Mr. Krabs: '''It's been a hectic year, but we can hope 2014 will be a better one for us. '''SpongeBob: '''Indeed. ''ends. Trivia *The episode was posted at exactly 11:59 PM on December 31, 2016. Category:2016 Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:SBCA Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episode transcripts